mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Couture vs. Conor Heun
The first round began. Couture landed an inside kick with four thirty, video started a little slow. Four fifteen as Couture landed another inside kick. They're feeling each other out, Heun landed a left hook. Four minutes. Heun landed a body kick. Couture landed an inside kick. Three thirty-five. Couture landed a combination to the clinch, stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Couture kneed the leg there. They broke as Heun landed a good elbow. Two thirty-five. Couture landed a straight right. Couture landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Couture was showing some good footwork. Two minutes. Couture landed an inside kick there and a good left hook and a right. He blocked a high kick. Couture landed a straight right, Heun got a good double, Couture worked rubber guard, Heun lifted him and slammed him. One thirty as Couture went for an omoplata, they stood. They clinched. Heun got a trip to side control, he was cut by the left eye though. One minute. Couture was trying to regain half-guard or sweep. He had a single butterfly. Heun landed a left elbow, he tried a D'arce choke perhaps. Couture stood eating a high knee to the body, thirty remaining as they circled. Heun landed a body kick eating an overhand right, he had a big mouse under his left eye. Fifteen. Couture landed a spinning back kick. The first round ended. 10-9 Couture. That was a big mouse on Heun, below the eye. The second round began. Couture landed a jab immediately. Heun landed a double jab, four thirty. Heun was flatfooted. Heun missed a spinning kick there. Four fifteen as Heun landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Couture stuffed a single eating a left hook. Three thirty-five. Heun checked an inside kick. Heun got a good double to half-guard. Couture worked a kimura immediately with three fifteen. Three minutes. Heun was defending well, he landed two right elbows to the body and another. Another. Couture regained guard, worked a triangle or an armbar, Heun escaped eating an upkick. He was passing. Two minutes as Heun turtled him up, Couture stood working a double, he was caught in a standing guillotine. Heun sprawled out stuffing that. Couture worked a double. Heun worked a standing kimura. One thirty-five as Couture got the double. He had the back with a left elbow. He had the back with both hooks. He worked for the choke. One fifteen. He had that choke. Couture lost it. Heun was standing. He did to the clinch. One minute. Couture kneed the thigh. Heun pulled rubber guard. Thirty-five. Heun wanted a triangle. Fifteen. Heun kept working that high guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Heun but close. Miletich disagreed. The third round began. Four thirty-five. Heun was exhausted. Couture landed a straight right. Four fifteen. Couture landed a leg kick and a jab there. They clinched. He had the body lock. He got a double to half-guard with four minutes, Heun worked a kimura. Couture landed five right hammerfists to the body, two right elbows there. Three thirty-five. Couture was taking the back. "Take it!" Heun lost the kimura. Couture mounted there. Heun cage walked turning. Couture kept mount beautifully with three fifteen. Heun turned again. Couture kept side control, four right elbows to the knee there with three minutes. Couture remounted. He took the back. Two thirty-five. Couture got both hooks, flattened him out. Four or five rights under. Two more, two lefts. Rights and lefts now. Two fifteen. Rights and more lefts, lefts lefts and the ref stopped it. Wow.